Little Things (Haruka x Reader fanfiction)
by awkwardgirl3043
Summary: Your expressionless face, your gorgeous ocean-blue eyes, your jet-black hair, your warm smile and every touch, kisses we share... I won't let these little things slip out of my mind. The one I love, it has always been you.
1. Chapter 1

"Umm…N…Nice to meet you all. I'm Y/N desu. Yoroshiku…"

It is my first day going to Iwatobi High School and I'm now standing in front of the classroom introducing myself… My hands are clutching my uniform so tightly that my knuckles have gone white. And not to mention they are shivering too. And I'm standing in front of my classmates unable to look them in the eye…

Even though I've rehearsed this for sooo long, argh.

 _That's why I'm scared of introductions… I just suck at it._

 _Eh? I can feel someone staring so intensely at me…_

I looked up from the ground to meet those intense, ocean-blue eyes.

 _What a beautiful pair of eyes…_

But when our eyes met, the raven-haired boy with the gorgeous ocean-blue eyes turned his head and looked outside the window.

 _Maybe it's just my imagination…_

"Okay, Y/N-chan. You can now go to take the seat over there~" Sensei pointed to the seat that's near the back of the classroom, which is beside the seat of that boy with the ocean-blue eyes.

 _This is awkward… UGRHH…_

I slowly took my seat beside the boy.

 _I'm not used to communicating to the boys, but I've got to know more friends!_

So I mustered up my courage and spoke up.

"…Umm…. Yoroshiku! …I'm Y/N desu! Err… what's your name?" I looked at the ground unable to meet his eyes.

"…"

There's an awkward silence.

 _Did he hear me? Or did he ignored me instead… QAQ_

 _No, I have to see his reaction before I decided on what he thinks first._

So I slowly looked up at him and met his eyes again.

His ocean-blue eyes widened in shock instead for a second, but then quickly returned to its calmness.

"I'm Haruka Nanase. Nice to meet you." He replied nonchalantly then returned gazing at the window beside his seat.

 _Did I really annoy him? QAQ Well at least he did reply but not completely ignoring me… TAT I guess it isn't easy to make new friends…_

* * *

*Recess*

"Oi, Y/N-chan~"

"…Ehh?" I nearly fell out of my seat when a blonde-haired and an olive-green haired boy approached me.

"Nagisa, you've scared Y/N-chan… And sorry for disturbing you Y/N-chan, I'm Makoto Tachibana and this blonde-haired guy is Nagisa Hazuki. And you can call me Makoto~" Makoto smiled gently at me. _He seems like a kind person… QAQ_

"Sumimasen Y/N-chan! You can call me Nagisa by the way~"

"No you're welcome! It's okay! Yoroshiku-gaishimasu~"

"You don't need to use honorifics to us Y/N-chan~ Oh, and anyway," Nagisa-kun rummaged through the paper bag that he was holding, took out something but hid it.

"Do you have any interest to join the Iwatobi Swimming club? We're looking for new members to join us~ And if you join, you'll be able to get Iwatobi-chan as a present~ Ta-da!"

Nagisa gave a carved wooden, poker-faced bird doll to me.

"Wow! This is kawaii~"

"It is cute right~? Well you'll be able to make a lot of friends if you join Y/N-chan-"

Nagisa was interrupted as Makoto abruptly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry Y/N-chan, it's not like we are forcing you to join it. Well we will definitely welcome you to join our club~ So please take some time and think about it~"

 _Should I join it or not? Swimming seems like fun and furthermore I'll be able to know more friends in this school! Also, Makoto-kun and Nagisa-kun are in it, so why not?_

"Wait! I…I'll join."

Makoto and Nagisa stopped what they're doing and looked at me.

"YAYYY~ Y/N-chan is joining us too! Isn't it good Haru-chan?" Nagisa hugged me enthusiastically and looked at Nanase-kun that's sitting beside me.

 _Wait, Nanase-kun is also in the swimming club?_

"It's good." Nanase-kun looked at me and replied nonchalantly with his expressionless face.

 _Ufuu… Yabari… TAT_

"Sorry Y/N-chan~ Haru-chan is always being like that to everyone, so don't take it in your heart okay? And we're going to have a practice today afterschool, so come!" Makoto smiled gently at me and I smiled back at him. _Thank you so much Makoto-kun~ TAT_

* * *

*After school*

"Wow! This swimming pool sure is big!" I gasped and looked at the big, crystal clear swimming pool lying in front of my eyes.

"It is right? You know, me, Mako-chan, Haru-chan and Gou-san worked very hard to clean up the pool!"

"Call me KOU, Kou desu!" A cherry-red haired girl walked towards us and punched Nagisa's head.

"Oh! You're Y/N-chan right? Makoto and Nagisa has messaged me about you! Welcome to our swimming club~ I'm Matsuoka "Kou"! So you can call me Kou~"

 _She seems nice, I should work hard and be friendlier with her!_

"Y…Yoroshiku!" I bowed politely to her.

"Y/N-chan there's no need for you to bow~ And Haruka-senpai! Geez!"

"GAH!"

I quickly covered my eyes and blushed as Nanase-kun ripped off his clothes and rushed to the swimming pool.

 _ASDGJHJKJKL I just saw the half-naked body of a boy with such refined muscles! GOSH $#^%^ &$^- _I thought to myself with my face flushed and still covering my eyes.

"Could it be that, Y/N-chan you're not keen to see men's half-naked body?" Nagisa gasped.

"Y-Yes…" I replied helplessly and sighed.

"KYAA! Such refined triceps and abdominal muscles! Ahh~" Kou fangirled.

 _What an extreme attitude towards the muscles compared to me! =="_

"Anyway, Y/N-chan... You should, no you must see how Haru swims! When you see it you'll not be afraid anymore. Okay?" Makoto patted me by my shoulder and smiled gently at me again.

"Thanks, Makoto-kun... I'll try..."

So I slowly putted down my hands and looked at the swimming form of Nanase-kun's.

His hands and arms are moving gracefully on the water, and his legs kicking swiftly, propelling his whole body forward.

 _He just swims like a merman, so free without any boundaries to restrict him._

 _His form is just beautiful._

"Anyway, Y/N-chan. What style can you swim?" Kou asked me.

"Umm… I could swim freestyle, backstroke and breaststroke. But I guess I like freestyle the most."

"Okay, Y/N-chan you'll focus on practicing and perfecting your freestyle with Haruka-senpai, while the others just do their usual practices!"

* * *

"Good job guys! It's quite late right now, so we'll just dismiss right now!"

"Bye Kou-san!"

"Bye guys!"

"Bye."

We said our goodbyes and headed to different directions.

"So Y/N-chan you also live near our district?" Makoto asked while I, he and Nanase-kun are walking in the same direction back to home.

"Yes, I live at the far end of this street."

"Oh, then that's really close to our houses! Right Haru?"

"Mmm." Haru nodded his head in response.

"Oh and guys, I have to drop by the convenience store. So you guys go first! Bye~" Makoto waved at us cheerfully and we waved back.

* * *

"…"

There's an awkward silence between us and nobody's doing the talking.

 _Now it's just the two of us… What should I do to clear up this awkwardness?_

"Why do you like to swim free?"

Just when I was thinking of what I should say, Nanase-kun suddenly spoke.

"Umm… Well, I like to swim free because I guess it's the first style that I had learnt? That's quite lame I guess…"

"No, it's not. That's a reason too." Nanase-kun said with his expressionless face.

"Well, thanks!"

"..." Awkward silence attacks us again.

 _I should just make up something and talk!_

"And umm… Can I call you Haruka-kun?"

 _What am I saying?! I'm now asking a boy if I could call him by his firstname! Isn't this too overboard?_

"…You can call me whatever you like. And call me Haru instead."

Haru scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

 _Ehh?! This isn't what I expected._

"…T…Thank you!" I blushed, also looked at the ground and said.

"You don't have to thank me… It's not a big deal."

"…Well anyway, why are you feeling that scared around the boys?"

Haru opened his mouth again and asked nonchalantly.

"I guess it's because I'm shy and all that. I just can't be myself around the boys… I always blush and stutter whenever they talk to me… I must be very weird…"

"I don't think that you're weird."

"…Thank you Haru-kun… I think that you're a kind person deep inside too!"

"…And sorry, in front is my house already. So bye! And see you tomorrow Haruka-kun!" I waved at him and went inside my house.

Not noticing that Haru was still standing outside my house, speechless with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"What a weird person..." Haru muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

*Next day at school*

"Good morning! Y/N-chan~" I met Nagisa and Makoto when I'm putting my shoes into my locker.

"G…Good morning Nagisa-kun and Makoto-kun!"

"How's yesterday with Haru-chan~?" Makoto nudged me by my elbow and grinned at me impliedly.

"I…It's nothing you're thinking of! There's nothing else going on between Haru-kun and me!" I blushed and rapidly shook my head in denial.

"Ohh so you guys are already calling each other's first name~? Haru sure is cunning~"

"Ehh~? So Y/N-chan and Haru-chan are in that kind of relationship? When did it happen?" asked Nagisa curiously.

"No! You guys misunderstood-"

"Good morning." A deep, familiar voice of Haru's said nonchalantly, as he was also putting his shoes into his locker next to us.

 _Ehhh did he heard us?! CRAP…_

"Morning Haru-chan~ We were just talking about-"

"Sorry Haru-kun, we will be going first so bye!"

"Oi! Y/N-chan-"

I forcefully dragged Nagisa and Makoto to the classroom, ignoring their complaints.

*Timeskip*

 _Crap its physics and I forgot to bring my textbook!_

I rummaged through my bag but there's not a single trace of it…

 _What should I do…?_

"Hey."

I turned around to see Haru extending his hand to me with his physics textbook.

"…W…What are you doing Haru-kun?"

 _Perhaps he wants to borrow me his textbook? Nah that's impossible…_

"Didn't you lost your textbook? I'm borrowing mine to you."

 _Ehh? He noticed it?_

"But you'll need it too…"

"Just take it. I'm not gonna listen to the teacher anyways."

 _Yabari… I knew Haru-kun was actually an attentive person inside that cold-exterior…_

"Arigato…" I said almost inaudibly and took his physics textbook, as I felt several girls shooting death glares at me.

 _It's only natural that Haru-kun's popular…_

He's got refined features and not to mention a pair of gorgeous blue-eyes, with his silky raven-hair. I've got to admit that he's indeed good-looking…

 _And of course Haru-kun is completely oblivious of his popularity among the girls._

"What?"

 _I didn't notice that I've been staring at Haru-kun the whole time, making it super awkward!_

"Err… Just forget it!" I turned away blushing.

I then looked in front of me and met the two implied grins of Makoto and Nagisa.

Nagisa mouthed the word "Good job~" while Makoto was just basically just making the "implied-ehh~" face.

"No!" I stood up and shouted while feeling my face flush.

"What's wrong with you shouting in the middle of the class, Y/N-san?" questioned the teacher.

Thousands of stares are on me…

Realizing what I've done, I immediately covered my mouth and sat down resulting my classmate's laughter.

"Pssh!" I swore that I could even hear Haru-kun snorting of laughter because of my outrageous act…

 _I should just dig my own grave and bury myself in the hole RIGHT NOW UGHH! QAQ_

*Lunch*

"Hey Y/N-chan let's have lunch together~" Nagisa was holding a bento box along with Makoto and Haru as he approached me with his usual cheerfulness.

"Oh okay…" I accepted his offer and they all putted their tables next to mine.

"Oi!"

We were all about to open our bento boxes as Kou approached us.

"Hi Kou-san!"

"Geez Y/N-chan just call me Kou-chan~ We're friends right~?" Kou smiled at me cheerfully and I'm very grateful of her easygoing-ness.

"Okay… Kou-chan…"

"I'll be going to the toilet." Haru said, suddenly stood up and left.

"Hmm… See you!"

"And actually Kou-chan!" Nagisa then whispered something to Kou's ear while they are occasionally looking at me and grinning.

"H...Hey!" I bet they're talking about me and Haru.

"Hmm Y/N-chan~ So you and Haru are dating? Is that true?" Kou putted her arm around me and said teasingly.

"NO! There's nothing between me and him, okay?!" I blushed and rapidly shook my head in denial.

"But actually I think Haru has been very, no I mean really nice to Y/N-chan… The usual Haru won't do these stuff to any girls… Y/N-chan I'm jealous of you~ And don't steal Haru away from us okay?"

"Hey! Even Makoto-kun…"

"Hmm well if it's according to what Nagisa said to me, I really do think that it's not like Haruka-senpai to be that nice to a girl…" Kou cupped her chin in thought.

"Y/N-chan what did you do to capture Haruka-senpai's heart~?"

"No! I mean like Haru-kun's doing these things just because he pities me or something… It's definitely nothing like you guys think!"

"Really~? But the 3 of us thinks that Haru likes you!"

 _Eh?_

"That's impossible! Not for someone like-"

*Third person POV*

"I'm back." Haru walked to Makoto, Nagisa, Y/N, Gou and sat down

"GAHHH!" Y/N literally jumped out of her seat and blushed furiously because of Haru's sudden appearance.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Haru asked nonchalantly without any idea of what's happening.

"Haru~ The 4 of us are just gossiping about you~ Aren't we Y/N-chan?" Nagisa teasingly nudged Y/N as he grinned at Haru.

"A…Ah yes! And sorry guys, I've got something to do so I'll go first! Bye!" Y/N ran off like a rocket leaving the others especially Haru in confusion.

"What's happening…" muttered Haru confusingly.

*Afterschool *

I was walking in the corridor and planning to go home afterwards when I met Haru-kun.

"Haru…-kun…"

I called out to him but he still walked pass me, expressionless.

"…Haru-kun! Wait!" I shouted causing Haru to stop.

"I'm sorry about the things that happened during lunchbreak… It's just that Nagisa and the others kept saying that… Y…you like me or something… But that's completely ridiculous right? It's like there's no way that you'll like-"

*Third person POV*

Bang!

Haru suddenly pinned Y/N to a wall and stared intensely into her eyes.

"H…Haru-kun! W…what are you doing…!" stuttered Y/N as she's flushing all over her face and her ears.

"…Ba-ka, you'll just make me get the wrong idea if you did that…" Haru muttered inaudibly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, and nevermind."

Haru said as he released me.

"Baka."

He said nonchalantly as he left.

 _W…What's wrong with him?! Haru-kun sure acts weird today…_


End file.
